Jason Austery
Virginia Jason Austery is a successful businessman, a killer and a computer programmer. He can predict the future by using his purple eyes. He is not only the boss of many big and famous companies all over the world but he is the leader of the underworld in Europe. He is smart, careful and canny. He is a mystery to many people. However,his parents died in a car accident when he was a child. Hence, he felt lonely, depressed and unhappy. After he grew up, everyone looked down upon him and he lost everything. Therefore, he decided to revenge. He slept with different ladys every night. His ex-girlfriend cheated on him because of money . From then on, he began to hate and abuse women. Also, he is not like being rejected. Sometimes, he killed a person for no reason. People usually call him Black Snake. Information Full Name Jason Austery Nickname JA Gender Male Age 28 Height 186cm Weight 70kg Description Physical Appearance Jason Austery's race looks like European but he is a hybrid. His skin is white with light purple eyes. He is a handsome guy. His light brown hair is short and curl that it touches very soft like silk. Also, he is muscular because he enjoys doing some exercises in the spare time like swimming. He has some tattoos that they are some snakes on his back and his right arm. Clothing Jason Austery often wears a black suit. Especially, he likes wearing black coat and a pair of sunglasses with a gun when he waiks on the streets at night. In winter, sometimes, he wears a black v-neck shirt and black gloves. All in all, He loves black. His clothes is made by hand and some world-famous designers design for him only every year so his clothes is unique. Most of his clothes is made of cotton, wool and silk. Therefore, they are very expensive. What's more, he wears a watch and a diamond ring on the left hand. Personality Jason Austery is a private, cruel and serious person.He is the boss of many big and famous companies all over the world. In the same time, he is the leader of the underworld in Europe and few people konws it. He is so confident and determined at work . Besides, He loves challenges. He always solves the problems and overcomes the difficulties easily. He was good at analysing the data, investing and making judgements. Because of his appearance,he is very popular with women. They think he is attractive but horrible. Actually, he is a lady killer. Almost every lady are willing to sleep with him because of his appearence and money. However, he never loved one of them and he loved his ex-grilfriend deeply. On the contrary, he likes abusing women. You had better not say no. Many people was killed by him because he was unhappy. Possessions Necklace Jason Austery has an important and expensive violet necklace. Moreover,he always wears it. The necklace is very special. when the bad things happen, it will ring and shine. He inherits it from his father. The diamond is so rare that it is priceless. The necklace is the symbol of his family and it has the history of hundreds of years. It belongs to the heir only and the heir can not lose it. Many people wanted to steal the necklace but Jason knew it in advance. Finally, they didn't get it. Background Hometown * Moji Relations Friends * Matthew Zhou Matthew Zhou is a salaried partner of an accounting firm and he owned a lot of chained stores . He is wise and thoughtful,too. When Jason Austery was in college, they met each other at the first time and became each others' friend soon. It was because they are both smart, talented, hard-working and successful. Consequently, they often help each other and cooperate with each other in business. Family None Pets None History Jason Austery was born in a mysterious,old and powerful family. He lived the Violet Castle when he was a child. However, everything changed when his parents died. Everyone in the Violet Castle hated him and he had to leave the Violet Castle. He had a hard life since then. Although he was a teenager, he had to earn money by himself. He met a girl in the universty and he fell in love with her. However, the girl thought he was poor so she had sex with one rich guy. Jason was so sad but he never lost heart.. On the contrary,he graduated from the business college at the age of 16 and he established his first company. A few years later, he became the youngest millionaire in the world. In the same time, he killed a lot of people and lived in the Violet Castle again. = Category:Character Page